inside_out_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Quotes
Quotes ~Fan Favorites If I Were You *“You shouldn't walk away from something that intrigues you” :: ― Chris Merit , Lisa Renee Jones, If I Were You *“Other people’s perfection is a facade we create when we are second guessing ourselves” :: ― Sara McMillan , Lisa Renee Jones, If I Were You *“... I think we are two messed up people destined to destroy each other, but I can't walk away. No. Can't isn't the issue. I simply don't want to.” :: ― Sara McMillan , Lisa Renee Jones, If I Were You Being Me *“This is who I am, Sara. I will protect you from everything and everyone else, but I can’t protect you from who I am or who we will be if you stay with me.” :: ―Chris Merit , Lisa Renee Jones, Being Me *“I've always known we were two puzzle pieces that fit together in a hollow that is our pain. There was a time when I was certain we were too damaged not to destroy each other. Now I think we are saving each other.” :: ―Sara McMillan, Lisa Renee Jones, Being Me *“I need him to know that I want to understand him because he matters, because we matter. Because life made me believe that what is blossoming between us wasn’t possible, but maybe, just maybe, it is.” :: ―Sara McMillan, Lisa Renee Jones, Being Me *“I do high heels better post-caffeine.” :: ―Sara McMillan, Lisa Renee Jones, Being Me The Master Undone *“She’s real to me in a way that no one else has felt in too long. In a world that seems painted in false shadows, I need something real in my life right now.” :: ― Mark Compton , Lisa Renee Jones, The Master Undone *“I trust this woman more than I trust myself right now. And that scares me in a way I haven't been scared in a very long time.” :: ― Mark Compton , Lisa Renee Jones, The Master Undone *“She’s right, and yet my blood pumps faster, just thinking about having her naked and willingly at my mercy. I can’t help but think she’s exactly what I need: a challenge. And how sweet her submission would be, because I’d really earned it.” :: ― Mark Compton, Lisa Renee Jones,The Master Undone *"Oh, please. You have so many rules, your rules have rules. Any woman who dared to date you would need an encyclopedia-sized book to keep up.” :: ― Crystal Smith , Lisa Renee Jones, The Master Undone Revealing Us *“Hungry for him, I want his passion, I want his pain. I want it all.” :: ― Sara McMillan, Lisa Renee Jones, Revealing Us *“The past is a part of you and us. You can store it away someplace different, but you can't make it go away. And you can't even resolve it until you, we, face it.” :: ― Sara McMillan, Lisa Renee Jones,Revealing Us *“Baby, I held back today to let you get over all you've been through. But don't let that mislead you. You wouldn't be here if I planned on protecting you from me.” :: ―Chris Merit, Lisa Renee Jones, Revealing Us Quote Graphics 1.jpg 2.png 5.jpg 972280_212069358941377_1569128637_n.jpg 6.jpg 995985_229665330515113_430151705_n.jpg 999906_211149575700022_73441097_n.jpg 1010280_237513443063635_590071409_n.jpg 1234461_238233486324964_56986436_n.jpg 1098209_229699063845073_312268747_n.jpg 1239496_238233902991589_232943004_n.jpg BM.png IIWY.png RU.png RLJ.png TMU.png